<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret Scars by IHatePeople</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959764">Secret Scars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHatePeople/pseuds/IHatePeople'>IHatePeople</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Epilogue, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Secrets, Smut, Swearing, Wet Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHatePeople/pseuds/IHatePeople</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Four Muffinteers moved into a big house, and George was hiding some secrets. One of them may or may not had something to do with Dream...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There WILL be smut eventually (maybe next chapter), just not this chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George was looking at himself in the bathroom mirror. Well, looking at the scars on his left forearm to be exact. There were three permanent scars, and he got them at a camping trip in middle school.</p><p>He still remembers exactly what happened.</p><p>When he was just 16 years old, he went camping with his classmates and teachers. Y'know, like one of those school activities that the they hold every once in a while. During the first night, his friends decided to go on a little adventure in the forest without the teacher's permission. George just decided to tag along because he couldn't fall asleep. That might've been the worst decision in his life. Because as soon as he lost sight of his companions, wolves began to appear. It was fucking terrifying. George just ran and ran and ran, until he tripped on some rocks. He felt like he was in a horror movie. He felt like he was never gonna see his family ever again. He felt like he was gonna die.</p><p>He shielded his face with his arms and prepared for the blow. Even though he saw it coming, it didn't make it any less painful. He only felt one strike from the wolves before some people found him and chased the wolves away.</p><p>George was sweating and his heart was pounding. He felt like he was going to cry but he resisted it. He definitely could not cry in front of all of his classmates, especially when he’s like 16 years old. The people who rescued him led him back to their tents and bombarded him with questions. He couldn’t hold back anymore, he started sobbing.</p><p>Everyone just looked at him awkwardly, lost for words.</p><p>George still felt slightly ashamed for crying like a 5 year old when he was 16. It is one of his worst experiences in his whole life.</p><p>’I should probably stop staring at the mirror and actually do something productive.’ He thought.</p><p>He walked out of his bathroom and walked into his bedroom. There were some Discord messages from Dream on his phone.</p><p>
  <em>Dream</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey Georgie :)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me, Sap and Bad are in a vc right now</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Feel free to join</em>
</p><p>George subconsciously smiled and joined their vc.</p><p>”So... I was thinking like... Oh hi George!” Bad greeted.</p><p>“Hey, what’re you guys talking about?”</p><p>”Well, we were discussing about... uh... how do I explain this...” Sapnap trailed off.</p><p>”Basically, we all want to move into a big house in Texas to make videos together.” Dream got straight to the point.</p><p>”Oh, wow, okay.”</p><p>They explained it to George and... </p><p>“That is the most ridiculous idea I’ve ever heard, I love it.” George said nonchalantly.</p><p>Everyone laughed, and they spent the next 30 minutes planning it out.</p><p>”So... we should be able to do it by the end of the next month, which is April.” Dream said.</p><p>“Yeah. Um, I’m gonna go now, ‘cause I need to sleep.” Bad yawned.</p><p>”Yeah, me too. I’m fucking tired.” Sapnap responded. </p><p>“Language...” </p><p>“Okay, bye guys.”</p><p>George left the vc and threw himself onto his bed. Even though he was really tired, he couldn’t stop thinking about their plan. Like, he was going to meet Dream, his best friend, and live with him! God, just the thought of that made George grin uncontrollably.</p><p>———</p><p>After several days of planning, they bought the plane tickets, and George was on his way to the airport.</p><p>He couldn’t help but think about his best friend. He imagined what he’d look like, with dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and freckles. He thought about all the things he could do with him. And he thought about how he’d react to meeting George for the first time.</p><p>George realised he was thinking about that blonde hair man too much so he tried to think about something else. But no, his brain just wouldn’t listen, his thoughts always ended up back to Dream.</p><p>‘What is wrong with me?’ He asked himself.</p><p>He was at the airport. He thought about Dream again while waiting for his flight. Maybe he’s just overly excited about meeting him.</p><p>His flight arrived and he fell asleep after it took off.</p><p>———</p><p>It was 9pm when George arrived at the big house. No, “big” was an understatement. It was absolutely massive. He took a good minute or two to look at the house and the backyard. Then, he rang the doorbell.</p><p>He knew his friends were already there. Dream opened the door, and he smiled as soon as he saw George.</p><p>George also smiled, and the blonde man looked exactly like the fanarts. But, holy shit, he was tall, and handsome.</p><p>”George!”</p><p>He hugged him tightly while Sap and Bad were in the background watching.</p><p>“Why are you like a fucking giant?” George asked.</p><p>Dream wheezed.</p><p>”What the hell!? Is that how you greet your best friends?”</p><p>”Language, both of you. But I agree, Dream is really, really tall.” Bad walked towards us.</p><p>Dream pulled away and ruffled George’s hair. George could feel his face heat up, so he decided to put away his luggage so that no one will see him blushing.</p><p>”Go get some rest, George. I know you’re tired.” Dream said. And he was right. George could feel the jet lag.</p><p>”The four bedrooms are upstairs and we already claimed and labelled them with our names.”</p><p>He was a little confused but we went upstairs anyway. There was a door with a sign that said “George” so he went inside.</p><p>It was a pretty decent room. It wasn’t that decorated but he knew his stuff in his old house would arrive here in a few weeks.</p><p>George laid down on his bed and recounted today’s events. He usually does this before he falls asleep.</p><p>’So... I moved in with my three best friends. I saw Dream for the first time. He was really... sexy.”</p><p>George cringed slightly but he also knew that it was true. He did find Dream quite handsome.</p><p>He groaned.</p><p>’What the fuck... Stop thinking these things. Just go to sleep goddamnit...’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blushing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter contains smut.<br/>And yes, I totally made it so that these two chapters have 2021 words in total.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Living with his friends has been the best and worst days of his life.</p><p>Obviously, he’s really happy about seeing his friends everyday. But he also hates how he has to blush every time he sees Dream, and has to hide it from everyone.</p><p>‘I'm pretty sure I have a crush on Dream. That sounds so cringe... But why? Why out of all the people I’ve met... it just had to be Dream? Why can’t it be someone from my high school or something? This is so fucked up...’</p><p>George was sitting on the sofa, watching tv, but he wasn’t even paying attention to what was happening on screen as he was too busy thinking about the “crush problem”. He saw Dream walk into the living room from the kitchen, looking at his phone, and he immediately felt his face turn red.</p><p>“Hey George.” Dream smiled warmly.</p><p>“Hey, what’re you looking at?” He returned the smile and tried to act like nothing was happening.</p><p>“Uh... well, I’m... actually learning about important dates in history.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Wanna be in one of them?” Dream’s smile quickly turned into a smirk as he winked at George.</p><p>It took him three seconds to realise what Dream meant, and he scoffed.</p><p>“That’s the worst pick up line I’ve ever heard.”</p><p>"What?! Oh come on," Dream laughed. “I found it on YouTube so I wanted to try it on you. It totally worked cause your face is as red as a tomato.”</p><p>George’s eyes widened and tried to look away.</p><p>“I’m not blushing.”</p><p>“Yeah okay.” Dream said, obviously not convinced.</p><p>“You'll never make me blush.”</p><p>Dream stared at George for a second before smirking again.</p><p>“I need to grab something from the shelf.”</p><p>He walked towards George and climbed on top of his lap. He reached for the said shelf that was right above him and pretended like he was looking for something. Now there was no way that George wouldn’t blush. His breath hitched when he accidentally pressed his knee into his crotch. He bit his lips, hard, to not make any noise. But he failed, he let out a small whimper. Luckily, the taller man didn’t seem to notice.</p><p>“Got it.”</p><p>Dream took a random book off of the shelf and looked back down at George. He just stared at the blonde, with his mouth opened slightly and his eyes widened. His stomach was filled with butterflies, and he was trying his hardest not to moan.</p><p>'Oh my god oh my god oh my god... What the fuck.'</p><p>Suddenly, Dream started wheezing. He climbed off and clutched his stomach, and dropped his book. George was really, really confused.</p><p>“You were- you looked like a fuckin- a fucking six year old- staring at an airplane-” Dream said between laughters.</p><p>George was blushing even harder from embarrassment.</p><p>“Whatever... I’m gonna go to Sap and tell him that you’ve been bullying me.”</p><p>Dream managed to laugh even harder. George just rolled his eyes and started climbing the stairs. He was about to lock himself in his bedroom and never come out ever again.</p><p>“Sapnap isn’t even home-“ He wheezed like a tea kettle again.</p><p>George scoffed.</p><p>By the time he finished climbing up the stairs, Dream finally stopped laughing.</p><p>“Oh yeah, by the way, you totally blushed.”</p><p>He just went into his bedroom and closed the door, completely ignoring Dream’s comment.</p><p>———</p><p>He spent the rest of the day in his bedroom. In the evening, he decided to shower earlier than usual. Right after he stepped into the shower, he looked at his scars and sighed. Then, his mind started to wander.</p><p>‘Should I tell them about the scars? Or about the camping story? What if Dream finds them? What would they think? Would they laugh at me because I'm a crybaby or something?’ He spent another ten minutes in the shower thinking about it. He realised that he has been in the shower for way too long, so he got out and put on his clothes.</p><p>‘Maybe I won’t tell them yet. I’ll just wait until one of them finds out.’ George thought.</p><p>He switched off the lights, climbed into bed, and started to recount today’s events.</p><p>‘Today... Dream... he used a stupid pick up line on me... and he climbed on top of my lap and... shit... I remember now...’</p><p>The more he thought about it, the harder his dick became. His hands slowly crept down into his blankets, and pulled down his boxers. He grabbed his length, stroking up and down, and groaned into his pillow. He then reached for the lube on his bedside table with his free hand and covered both his hands in it.</p><p>He readjusted his position so that he was laying down on his side, and slipped a finger into his hole.</p><p>“Mmm... fuck...” He moaned.</p><p>He slipped in a second finger. He was already getting close while he imagined that his hands were replaced with Dream’s.</p><p>"Clay... ugh..."</p><p>He started to imagine Dream's voice.</p><p>
  <em>Mmm... baby, you’re so good for me... taking me in so well... George...</em>
</p><p>He let out a breathy moan at his dirty thoughts.</p><p>George added a third finger and he was now desperately grinding into them. He stroked his cock faster and thrusted his fingers deeper. After a few more thrusts, he hit his prostate. He moaned loudly while hitting that spot over and over again. With one final twist at the tip of his dick, he arched his back, and came all over his bedsheets. He screamed into his pillow while he rode through the orgasm. It was one of the most satisfying orgasms he's ever had. He laid in bed, panting, for the next five minutes.</p><p>But then it suddenly dawned on him that he just masturbated while thinking about his best friend.</p><p>'Oh my god... I can't believe I did that. I literally just- Ugh, fuck. What the hell is wrong with me? Dear Lord... I really really hope no one heard that.'</p><p>He felt so goddamn guilty.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Guilt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George was so fucking guilty.</p><p>Every time he saw Dream, it just reminded him of what he did last night. He tried to take a morning shower to drown out the guiltiness. But it clearly didn’t work because every time he took a glance at his member, he got reminded of that terrible thing he did. He decided to try to avoid Dream until he forgets about it.</p><p>He spent half of his day in his bedroom, speed running Minecraft, scrolling through Twitter, and staring into space. When one of his friends tried to approach him, he just found a random excuse and left as soon as possible.</p><p>———</p><p>After a day of avoiding Dream, George could tell that the man in question was starting to get suspicious. But he wasn’t expecting him to just barge into George’s bedroom with an expression that looked like he was about to murder him.</p><p>“George, I want to know why you’ve been ignoring me.” Dream said seriously.</p><p>“I- I’m not ignoring you! What are you talking about?” George was so goddamn bad at lying. He nervously fidgeted with his bedsheets while sitting on his bed. His eyes were looking at anything but Dream.</p><p>The blonde was silent for a few seconds before he sighed.</p><p>“Okay, you know what? Let’s... not start a conflict between us. We’ll talk things out.” Dream reasoned, as he walked towards the bed and sat down beside George. He could vaguely see Dream frown.</p><p>“Look at me.”</p><p>He had no choice but to look back at Dream.</p><p>“George, I’m smarter than you think. I can tell if someone is lying. Please, just, tell me the truth.” He pleaded.</p><p>“Uh...” He thought about it for a bit.</p><p>‘What do I tell him?! Do I tell him that I like him more than a friend? Or do I just tell him half of the truth?’ He went with the latter option.</p><p>“I’m sorry Dream. I- I’ve been having... personal issues and I just wanna be alone for a while. I didn’t mean to ignore you.”</p><p>He smiled at George.</p><p>“It’s okay, I understand. We don’t have to talk about it if it makes you uncomfortable or anything.”</p><p>He opened his mouth to respond but Dream spoke up first.</p><p>“Speaking of ‘uncomfortable’... I’m really sorry about yesterday, about the... y’know, the shelf thing? I don’t know what came over me. I thought that was why you were ignoring me.”</p><p>‘It is.’ George thought in his head.</p><p>“No, it’s okay, I don’t mind.”</p><p>Dream smiled again and wrapped his arms around George.</p><p>“I love you George.”</p><p>“I... I love you, too.” He shyly replied.</p><p>The younger just giggled.</p><p>‘God that was so fucking cute.’</p><p>He pulled away.</p><p>“Anyway,” He continued, “I was wondering if you wanted to stream. Cause, uh... we haven’t streamed in like... five days?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure. And can we tell the fans that we moved in together?”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>———</p><p>After some preparation, Dream started the stream while in a vc with the other three. He waited for the notification to go out.</p><p>“Um... Oh, it’s out? Spam ‘yes’ in chat if you came here from the notification.”</p><p>The chat was filled with yes’s.</p><p>“Okay, cool,” He cleared his throat, “So... I’m sorry, for not streaming or uploading anything in the past week or two. But that’s because we’ve been doing something really important. And that ‘something’ is actually, uh... we all moved in together.”</p><p>Because of the delay, it took three seconds for the chat to start freaking out. Dream wheezed and the other three laughed along.</p><p>
  <em>WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!?!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I DON’T BELIEVE YOU</em>
  <br/>
  <em>WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT</em>
  <br/>
  <em>HOLY SHIT NO WAY!!!!</em>
</p><p>“I have proof that we are living in the same house.”</p><p>Then, Sapnap immediately walked into Dream bedroom and presented himself as the “proof”.</p><p>“Hello! Yes I am in Dream’s room right now.” Sapnap chuckled.</p><p>The fans were becoming absolutely insane. The chat was going so fast that you can’t even read it at this point. But then, a really... interesting... donation came up.</p><p>“RainbowUnicorns124 donated 10 dollars. ‘Does this mean Dream and George can actually kiss now?’”</p><p>George blushed instantly. Thank god no one could see his face.</p><p>“Yes, we actually kissed just yesterday.” George was 90% sure that Dream was smirking when he said that.</p><p>“Shut the hell up. No, we didn’t.”</p><p>“You just don’t want to admit it, huh?”</p><p>“Little Georgie is too shy to admit that he’s madly in love with Dweam, oh no.” Sapnap added, in a mocking tone.</p><p>“Can we just... play Minecraft now?”</p><p>“Yeah okay, but you do realise that you have to tell the truth eventually, right?” Dream said.</p><p>“Just shut the fuck up.”</p><p>“Language!”</p><p>———</p><p>They finally stopped with the teasing. Still, George couldn’t concentrate at all. He was constantly falling in lava and getting killed by mobs. He just groaned or cursed every time he died.</p><p>“Why are you so bad at this game?” Sap asked George after he died to a zombie.</p><p>“Ugh... I don’t know, I can’t seem to focus today.”</p><p>“Is that because I’m under your desk, sucking your cock?” Dream responded.</p><p>“Dream! Language!!! What is wrong with you!?”</p><p>“I think he’s been reading too much fanfics.” Sapnap said.</p><p>“Oh come on, you guys gotta admit, that was a pretty funny response.”</p><p>“NO!!! That was so inappropriate!”</p><p>While they were bickering, George just sat there dumbfounded. Completely lost for words after that response. All he knew was that his face was burning and he was literally shaking.</p><p>Just the thought of that though... Dream’s mouth around his member. No, no, no, he CANNOT get hard in the middle of a stream.</p><p>“I- I have to go... to bed. I- I’m quite tired.” George interrupted their argument.</p><p>He left the vc before he heard any replies.</p><p>‘What the hell. What the hell. What the hell. Why did he have to respond with that!? And why am I getting turned on by it!? No, do NOT touch yourself. You canNOT touch yourself right now.”</p><p>He remembered the last time he masturbated and the guilt washed away his horniness. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. A few moments later, he stood up, flopped himself onto the bed, and hoped that everything would be back to normal by tomorrow. He didn’t even bother to recount today’s events as his mind was too foggy.</p><p>He fell asleep shortly after.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Stuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I remember, like, I answered a really easy Math question wrong. And the it was in front of the whole class. Literally everyone, including my teacher, laughed at me. I was so goddamn embarrassed. And I think I almost cried in class as well.” Sapnap was telling a story.</p><p>“Wow, what a crybaby.” George teased.</p><p>He was streaming at night, a day after Dream’s stream. And he was in a vc with Sapnap.</p><p>“Shut up, I was like 14 years old back then. And I sucked at using a calculator. I think I just pressed it horribly wrong. Oh yeah! I remember, it came out as 100000 when the answer was supposed to be 10.”</p><p>George burst out laughing.</p><p>“What?! How the hell did you get that so terribly wrong?”</p><p>“Look! I just accidentally pressed like, two extra 0’s.”</p><p>“I seriously don’t get how you could mess that up so badly. It’s not that hard to NOT make that mistake.”</p><p>He then tried to reach for his calculator, that was right behind his computer for some reason. But he pushed it instead and it dropped to the floor, behind his desk. He groaned and rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I just dropped my calculator.”</p><p>Sapnap laughed at him and they continued to bicker, before Bad joined the vc and stopped the argument.</p><p>———</p><p>“I think that’s enough for today, I need to get my calculator back after this.”</p><p>He read some missed donations and ended the stream.</p><p>‘Oh yeah, I need to get my calculator.’</p><p>He moved his chair out of the way and climbed underneath his desk, on all fours. There were random boxes that made it harder to manoeuvre to the back. He eventually found it and tried to reach for it, but he found himself in an awkward position that he couldn’t move his arms.</p><p>“George?” He heard Dream’s voice.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“Uh... I’m tryna find my calculator.”</p><p>The younger chuckled.</p><p>“I’m fucking stuck Dream.”</p><p>“What?! How?” He exclaimed, while laughing.</p><p>“I don’t know! Just help me get outta here!”</p><p>“Okay, hang on.”</p><p>Dream playfully smacked George’s butt that was sticking out, and... he let out a small moan.</p><p>Dream stood there silently for a few seconds, before he said something.</p><p>“Wha... I heard that George.”</p><p>‘Shit shit shit shit shit...’</p><p>He was completely speechless. But then, the taller smacked his ass again, which earned a whimper from the shorter.</p><p>“You... like that? Georgie?” He chuckled.</p><p>George blushed at the nickname, but he was still speechless. He earned another smack from the blonde, and he moaned again.</p><p>“Answer my question.”</p><p>“Y-yes, I... liked it...”</p><p>Dream put his hands on George’s ass and started to touch it. He made some small noises, clearly enjoying the sensations. Then, out of nowhere, Dream forcefully pulled his pants and underwear off. He gasped and his cock twitched.</p><p>“Wow, you’re already so hard Georgie...”</p><p>He let out a whine while Dream continued to touch his ass. He really wanted the taller to start touching his cock. He knew he had no other options than to beg for it.</p><p>“Dream... can you pl-please start touching my uh...”</p><p>“Your what?” He knew he was teasing.</p><p>“M-my... cock.”</p><p>George just heard a quiet giggle from him, before he felt his hand wrapped around his length. He moaned and he could feel the pre-come already leaking out. The younger of the two started to slowly stroke it, earning quiet groans and whimpers. He picked up the pace, and George started to moan louder. He stroked faster and faster until he could tell that the older was close. And he stopped.</p><p>“Dream! Please!” He pleaded.</p><p>“Shh... I’ll be right back.” Dream said, ignoring his begs.</p><p>He heard some footsteps before he heard a door closing. Dream left his bedroom, with him stuck under his desk. He waited for a few moments and the blonde came back, locking the door in the meantime. It just turned George on even more, knowing that they were actually going to do this. Then, he heard a bottle cap being opened...</p><p>“Is that lube, Dream?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Do you keep... lube in your bedroom? Is that why you lef-“</p><p>“Ugh...” He was interrupted by a groan, from Dream.</p><p>He was jerking off...</p><p>‘Holy shit holy shit holy shit... He’s gonna fuck me...’</p><p>He bit his lips, hard, and he felt a finger being pushed inside of him. He stopped biting his lips and moaned loudly.</p><p>“George, you don’t want Sap and Bad to know what we’re doing, do you?”</p><p>‘Oh, yeah... they might hear us...”</p><p>“No... I’m sorry, I’ll stay quiet.”</p><p>“Mmm... good boy...”</p><p>George blushed at the praise. Dream started to thrust his finger into his hole. He then felt a second finger being pushed inside, and whimpered. He thrusted faster and faster, and eventually added a third finger.</p><p>George bit his lips again. He tried to readjust his position so that he could use his right hand to cover his mouth.</p><p>Suddenly, Dream used his other hand to stroke George’s member. He screamed into his hands. He was about to come, and he stopped all of his actions.</p><p>“No!” He whined, loudly.</p><p>“Please Dream! Please let me come...”</p><p>“Okay, fine, just because I’m nice, I’ll let you come this time.”</p><p>Dream removed his fingers, which earned a whine from George again. He lined up his cock with his hole and pushed in. George let out a long moan and Dream let out a small groan.</p><p>“Mmm... You’re so tight Georgie.”</p><p>Soon, he pushed it all the way in. He waited a few seconds for him to adjust, and he started to move. He started out slow, and moved faster and faster. They moaned with every thrust. The younger gripped on his hips while thrusting even faster. And then he began to stroke his cock again. The older moaned loudly into his hand. They were both getting really close.</p><p>With one last, deep thrust, they both came. Dream came in George while George came all over his shirt. The two moaned throughout their orgasms. After that, Dream pulled out, watching the come leak out from his hole. He cleaned them up afterwards, and helped George get out of his position.</p><p>“Well, that happened I guess.” Dream said, awkwardly, while rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>“Oh come on Dream. You’re just gonna act shy after that whole thing?” They shared a quick laugh.</p><p>“No, I need to make sure you’re okay with this.”</p><p>“Of course I’m okay with it!”</p><p>“Okay,” Dream bit his lips slightly, “So... are we like, boyfriends now?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>The blonde smiled.</p><p>“Um... do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?”</p><p>“We already did.”</p><p>“Shut up, you know what I mean.”</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t mind.”</p><p>———</p><p>They got ready for bed, and they both climbed in. Dream wrapped his arms around George’s waist.</p><p>“Do we tell the other two tomorrow?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Eventually, they both fell asleep, while cuddling with each other.</p><p>And this whole time, Sapnap had been blasting random songs in his ears with some earphones to block out as much noise as possible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream and George called Bad and Sap downstairs the next morning. Bad yawned on his way down, clearly tired, and Sap just smirked at them.</p><p>“So um,” Dream cleared his throat before continuing, “We need to tell you guys something, something important.”</p><p>“What is it?” Bad asked.</p><p>“Me and... Me and George are, um, dating.”</p><p>“Really?!” Bad gasped, “I’m so happy for you guys!!!”</p><p>He smiled warmly, but Sapnap wasn’t reacting much.</p><p>“Heh... Well, to be honest, I kinda already knew.” Sapnap revealed.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I... I heard you guys, last night.”</p><p>Dream blushed hard while George just stood there with his eyes wide opened. Bad was very confused and Sapnap awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. There was a few seconds of silence before Bad broke it.</p><p>“Oh yeah! I almost forgot, I saw a little beach nearby while I was out yesterday. And I thought that, maybe, we could have some fun there this afternoon.”</p><p>“Yeah, that sounds really cool!” Dream grinned.</p><p>———</p><p>After some packing, they all headed out and drove to the beach. Once they arrived, Dream excitedly grabbed George’s left arm and dragged him towards the beach.</p><p>“AHHH!” George yelped because Dream just so happened to grab the spot where his scars were.</p><p>Everyone stood there in shock while George was hissing.</p><p>“You okay George?” Bad asked.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I guess my arm is just... uh... a little sore.” Everyone believed him, except Dream, who looked sceptical.</p><p>“Okay... well sorry about that. Guess I was too excited.” The blonde man chuckled.</p><p>After that, everyone went into the bathroom to change into their swim trunks and swimsuits. And they immediately raced to the ocean.</p><p>“First!!! I got here first!” Sapnap exclaimed.</p><p>“Whatever.” George nonchalantly said.</p><p>They spent the next ten minutes splashing water on each other. And then they built sandcastles. Dream built the most beautiful ones, because apparently he had a lot of experiences as a kid. After that, they collected some seashells. George wasn’t interested however, and he went off to do something else. While Dream, Sap, and Bad had a little competition to collect the most seashells.</p><p>George went to a slightly more uncrowded place. He wanted to do something to surprise the other three while they were having the competition, and so he did.</p><p>———</p><p>After about an hour, their competition was over, and of course Dream won.</p><p>“He spends way too much time on the beach as a kid.” Sapnap complained.</p><p>“Nah, I’m just better than you guys.”</p><p>“Okay whatever. Let’s meet up with George.”</p><p>It didn’t take long for them to find him.</p><p>“Hey Georgie, what are you up to?” Dream asked.</p><p>The shorter man grinned and showed them his “surprise”. Apparently, he carved out a giant sentence in the sand.</p><p>“Dream is a tea kettle.” Bad read the sentence out loud.</p><p>“What the hell?!” He exclaimed while everyone else were laughing.</p><p>“What was that for?”</p><p>“I don’t know, I was kinda bored I guess.” George replied.</p><p>———</p><p>They noticed that the sun was about to set, so they all decided to sit on the sand together and watch the sunset. There was a comfortable silence between the four. They told some funny stories about themselves. But then, Sap and Bad whispered something into each other’s ears and both found an excuse to leave Dream and George all by themselves.</p><p>Now it was just Dream sitting on the left of George, both enjoying the sunset. Dream kept glancing at the shorter man and his left forearm. He pretended not to notice and decided to speak up.</p><p>“Isn’t this beautiful?” George turned his head to look at the blonde.</p><p>“Yeah, it is.” They smiled.</p><p>But the taller man’s smile disappeared quickly. George was about to ask him if something was wrong, but he spoke first.</p><p>“Hey, uh... is your left arm... like, actually sore?” He emphasised the word “actually”.</p><p>“Uh,” He sighed, “Might as well tell you now.”</p><p>The blonde looked at him curiously as he started to lift up his left sleeve of his swimsuit. There were the three scars, and Dream’s eyes widened as he gasped.</p><p>“You accidentally grabbed this spot this morning, but that’s okay,” He giggled slightly, “When I was like 16, I went on a camping trip and got these scars from a wolf. And... and I cried in front of everyone. I was so terrified and embarrassed. And I haven’t told you guys yet because I thought you guys would laugh at me for crying over some stupid little scratches.”</p><p>“We’d never do that,” Dream smiled reassuringly, “those aren’t just ‘stupid little scratches’. In fact, encountering a wolf sounds fucking horrifying.”</p><p>George chuckled at the curse.</p><p>“I love you, Clay.” He said out of nowhere.</p><p>“I love you too.” Dream smiled again.</p><p>George, who felt a sudden confidence in himself, leaned in and closed the gap between the two. It was a gentle kiss, so they both quickly relaxed into it. Dream’s lips were very soft. He put his hands on George’s cheeks. He then pulled away and smirked at the shorter man.</p><p>“Hey,” Sapnap’s voice interrupted them, “We need to go now. It’s getting pretty late.”</p><p>They agreed and went back home to clean up.</p><p>George decided to sleep in Dream’s bed with him tonight. The blonde was so tired that he almost fell asleep as soon as he hit the mattress. They exchanged some “good night”s and Dream immediately fell asleep.</p><p>‘Today, we told Bad and Sap about our relationship. We all went to the beach and Dream discovered my scars. And we kissed...’ George blushed and grinned at the thoughts.</p><p>‘I’d say today was a pretty good day...’ After a while, George fell asleep as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Epilogue? (George's POV)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George woke up and everything was pitch black. He reached for his phone, turning it on, and he was absolutely blinded by the light. After he adjusted to the light level, he looked at the time and... 5:27 am?</p><p>He then noticed that the blanket was gone. He looked over at Dream and saw that he stole the entire blanket. He was hugging it as he was facing away from George, snoring lightly.</p><p>George scoffed and started scrolling through Twitter, because he couldn’t fall back asleep. After a few minutes, the blonde started to make small noises, like grunts and whimpers, while shifting in bed a lot.</p><p>‘He’s either having a nightmare or a wet dream...’ George thought.</p><p>Deciding to observe him more because he didn’t knew what to do, he leaned in and tried to look at his face in the dark. Suddenly, the younger started to grind into the blanket while moaning even more.</p><p>‘There’s no way he’s not having a wet dream.’ He smirked while watching him attempting to gain more friction.</p><p>“Geor... uhn... fuc... mmm...”</p><p>He was having a wet dream about George. He was starting to get hard from all the noises Dream was making. He was grinding harder and faster, until he let out a long, sexy moan and stopped the grinding. George assumed that he had his orgasm because he was panting.</p><p>Dream opened his eyes slowly and buried his face into the blanket.</p><p>“Ugh, now my underwear is covered in come.” He mumbled, half asleep.</p><p>George burst out laughing, which startled the blonde. He turned around to see him clutching his stomach and laughing uncontrollably.</p><p>“George!” He blushed, “I didn’t know you were awake! Stop laughing!”</p><p>He continued to laugh for the next ten seconds. He caught a glimpse of Dream smirking before he was trapped under his two arms. George immediately stopped laughing when the younger went down and kissed his neck. He started sucking on it too, which made George groan.</p><p>“Dr- Dream...”</p><p>He then went ahead and kissed George while rubbing his knee against his crotch. He moaned into the kiss.</p><p>“That’ll shut you up.”</p><p>Dream proceeded to strip his clothes, including his underwear, so that his member was exposed. He started stroking it.</p><p>“Ahh... mmm... fuck... Dream...”</p><p>He stroked it faster and faster, making George groan louder and louder, until he could tell he was close, and stopped.</p><p>“Ugh, I was so close!”</p><p>“I know baby, but we don’t want it to end that fast, do we?”</p><p>“N-no...”</p><p>Dream hummed in response and grabbed a bottle of lube on his bedside table. He coated his fingers in it and pushed a finger into George. He moaned while slightly arching his back. Almost immediately, he added a second finger, causing George to moan loudly underneath him. He added a third one, thrusting them in and out and stroking his cock at the same time. He threw his head back and arched his back completely. He was close again but of course, Dream stopped just before he was about to release.</p><p>“Dream! Please! Please let me come! I’m begging you.”</p><p>“Okay, just be patient.” Dream smirked.</p><p>He removed the fingers and replaced them with his hard dick that was already slightly covered in come that was from his wet dream. George moaned and Dream grunted with him. The blonde stroked George’s length once again. With him constantly thrusting into his hole and his cock being stroked at the same time, he was really close. And then, Dream hit his prostate. He let out a loud groan and came.</p><p>“Ahh! Fuck. Ugh... Shit...” He let out a string of curses.</p><p>With one last thrust, the younger came shortly after, deep inside George. After their intense orgasms, he panted and pulled out his cock. He watched his come slowly drip out of the shorter’s hole. Dream cleaned them both up, laid in bed with George, and cuddled with him.</p><p>“That’s payback for laughing at me.” Dream said, making George chuckle.</p><p>This time, it was Bad who had to block out as much noise as possible, by burying his head in two pillows and a blanket.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter will be Dream’s POV of the epilogue (this chapter) so that you guys can see what he was dreaming about. Also it’s gonna be delayed because I literally spent the entire day doing homework.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Epilogue? (Dream’s POV)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream opened his eyes, and... he was naked, and streaming Minecraft?</p><p>‘What the fuck... Why am I streaming naked...’</p><p>He felt something on his thighs. But before he could look down, his entire cock got devoured by that “thing”. Not expecting it, he let out a small groan. Then he quickly remembered that he was streaming.</p><p>“Uh... sorry guys, Patches is being kinda annoying right now. Be right back.” He made up a random excuse.</p><p>He muted his mic just as the “thing” started to move. He immediately looked down and saw George. The shorter groaned, which sent vibrations into his dick.</p><p>“Oh... shit...” He moaned.</p><p>The blonde bucked his hips as he started to suck faster. He tried to move his hips to thrust deeper into his mouth.</p><p>“George... uhn... fuck...oh god...”</p><p>He fucked faster and deeper until the shorter gagged. It went on for another minute and Dream was close. George moaned into his cock, and made him come.</p><p>———</p><p>Soon, everything turned black and he was back in the real world. Realising that he just had a wet dream, he buried his face in his pillow and groaned.</p><p>“Now my underwear is covered in come...”</p><p>Someone right next to him burst out laughing and he jumped. He turned his head around to see George laughing his lungs out. He then felt his face heat up from embarrassment.</p><p>“George! I didn’t know you were awake! Stop laughing!”</p><p>He didn’t stop, he laughed louder instead, so Dream started getting annoyed. Then he remembered the dream that he had, and his member started to get hard.</p><p>‘What if I just... “punish” him?’ Dream thought.</p><p>He smirked slightly before crawling on top of George and placing both his hands beside his head, completely trapping the older. He finally stopped laughing. The younger went down and kissed his neck before sucking on it.</p><p>“Ugh... Dr- Dream...”</p><p>The blonde switched to his mouth and started to rub against his crotch.</p><p>“Mmm...” His moan was muffled by the kiss.</p><p>“That’ll shut you up.” Dream pulled away.</p><p>He then proceeded to take off his clothes and grabbed his length. He started stroking, slowly.</p><p>“Ahh... mmm... fuck... Dream...”</p><p>‘God those sounds are such a turn on.’ He thought as he stroked it faster.</p><p>George was making all sorts of noises, and when he was close, Dream stopped.</p><p>“Ugh, I was so close!”</p><p>“I know baby, but we don’t want it to end that fast, do we?”</p><p>“N-no...”</p><p>He hummed and grabbed some lube. He coated his fingers in it. Then, he pushed a finger into George, and a second one, and then a third one. George moaned really loud when Dream thrusted his fingers in and out and stroked his member at the same time.</p><p>“Ohhh! Mmm...”</p><p>He stopped all of his actions once he knew the shorter was close.</p><p>“Dream! Please! Please let me come! I’m begging you.”</p><p>‘Oh that is so hot.’</p><p>“Okay, just be patient.”</p><p>He removed his fingers, which made George wince slightly. And then he pushed in his throbbing hard cock. He started out slow, and then faster. He stroked George’s length once again. They moaned and whimpered. Then George let out a loud moan and that’s when he knew he hit his prostate.</p><p>“Ahh! Fuck. Ugh... Shit...”</p><p>The shorter’s semen shot all over their chests. At the sight of George coming, the blonde also released in him.</p><p>“Ohh...”</p><p>Dream pulled out and stared at the man in front of him, and the come leaking out of his hole. He cleaned them both up and cuddled with George.</p><p>“That’s payback for laughing at me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>